grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Smiles and Katryna Sapwillow
Smiles and Kathryna Sapwillow Physical Characteristics Age: Smiles died at the age of 23. Appearance: Smiles is absolutely terrifying. Her hair is a color that could be defined as light brown with the texture of dry grass. She lacks eyes for which her eye sockets are completely empty, however the dark energy that moves her reveals two restless sparks that could fulfill that function. Smiles walks crouched almost staggering giving the feeling of falling apart every time she walks. When Kathryna takes control, she stands tall with a certain haughty attitude, almost giving the impression of maintaining gentlemanly manners typical of the nobility. Skin: She has been so rotten for so long that the pale skin she was known for when she was alive now is a tinted blue pulling a faint purple covered with marks. Eyes: She has no eyes, although there are two white or yellowish sparks that could serve as eyes Miscellaneous: You can see parts of her skeleton sticking out everywhere but it is especially unpleasant in the part of the hips, mouth and hands. Mentality: Smiles is an absolute maniac, however, her attitude is that of a curious, childish and impressionable girl. She enjoys killing and causing pain so her behavior is almost always positively cruel. She could be defined as someone generous in his own way although if she fears something is that they take away Kathryna, which would surely produce a nervous breakdown without arrangement. She suffers from a certain bipolarity in addition to innumerable psychotic disorders resulting from traumas of the past, so her emotions are as volatile as unpredictable. Kathryna is calm, cold, analytical, silent and devious. It causes the impression of continually studying everything and everyone with an uneasy thoroughness. It creates distrust with ease because unlike Smiles you never know with certainty her true intentions. Almost nothing is known of her nature because sometimes it is presented as a personality other than Smiles or as a strange entity totally unrelated. In reality, there is little evidence that what she says or does does not have a hidden interest. That is why she considers herself as a chess player who arranges the pieces at her will. Fears: Smiles has an irrational fear of mice, rats, hamsters or any other variety of rodents because she thinks her bones are gnawed while not looking. Kathryna apparently does not fear anything apart from the pain caused by the Light. Memories: The strongest memories of Smiles are those of her first murder, the moment she met Wilson, the indelible ghost of her death and the awakening of death. Kathryna keeps the indelible memory of a dark basement in which some kind of ritual was developed a long time ago but for now she is unable to place it in any coherent context. Hobbies: Smiles has the unhealthy fondness of collecting tongues and eyes of those she kills as trophies. For her they are not only prizes, but also exquisite snacks despite lacking all sense of taste. Wilson once demonstrated abilities for music but they have rarely been the ones who have put it into practice. For the rest, she likes to practice alchemy at a basic level by distilling poisons and potions. Diseases and disorders: Smiles has phobic disorders such as fear of mice, and also has PDD. Backstory If "Smiles" ever had a real name, she lost it a long time ago. Instead, adopted the nickname by which she would be known before dying by hanging in an irrelevant town near Lordaeron. Smiles was not always a psychopath. There was a time when she was just a pale, cowardly and sickly child. However, fate molded her little by little thanks to the worse circumstances. Infamous poverty, constant blows, cruelty and devastating hunger. Situations that forged a child who could only understand happiness when they took it out of another being. It all started at the age of ten, when tortured a dog for days until she finally couldn't keep doing it. She didn't stop after his skull was a grotesque gray and red paste. At the age of twelve, she ended up with a homeless wanderer who used to beg at the exit of a small rural chapel. Needless to say,at the age of twenty, there were already attributed more than six equally unpleasant murders. Understandably Smiles never made friends easily. However, she used to be seen talking and laughing alone in the streets of that nameless town. If she was listened to carefully, it was common to hear her talking to someone invisible. An entity she commonly knew as Kathryna. Kathryna was represented in the disturbed mind of the young murderer as a skull that she manipulated as if it were a macabre puppet. It is not too relevant to say how she obtained it or from whom it was taken, since its repercussions are not relevant to the story. When she wanted to talk to Wilson, she carefully took it out of one of the wide pockets of her dirty bandana, put her hand through the occipital hole of the skull and moved it gently to the side of the ear, waiting to hear some response. Wilson was rarely presented in public as Smiles always feared someone would try to steal her friend. Especially her family. Smiles, was born in a severely unstructured home. A father more violent than a drunken mule fortunately died years ago in a grimy alley. An absent mother who needs to make a living in brothels. An older brother even more abusive frustrated by his ambitions of being a bad actor. An abusive stepbrother who despised her for her weakness and sickly character. The only company of Smiles was loneliness. Her only confidant was anguish and her only relief was pain. Smiles ended up removing his family from the middle when Kathryna, her only friend; Asked her to kill them. There was no remorse. She just needed the yellowish skull to be happy. The smell of burnt meat remained even months after the hut was destroyed by the torrential rains of autumn. From there the downward spiral of Smiles started. She worked on the most murky affairs of the capital. She won the famous nickname of Smiles by joining a band of mercenaries known as "The Last Letter". They were predisposed to smile while killing with particular viciousness. Such was her happiness that she even sought to share it and on more than one occasion she carved a “smile” on the rest of her victims based on a long and sharp edge with which she sculpted with precision in the flesh. It is not surprising that in this situation even the aversion of the most sadistic murderers in the region with whom she used to share commissions was earned. In one of her many works she acquired a black mare llamada Avil. Interestingly, she treated her with love. She was surely the only living being she had an appreciation in hir whole life. A pity that such a relationship didn't last long ... The rumor came to Smiles that a nobleman of high birth wanted a couple of murderers to end a powerful rival of a family of merchants. Smiles within her schizophrenic condition was not only innocent; but she could be blamed for some kind of mental disorder too complex to treat properly. So illusive as to avoid leaving incriminating clues after her previous murders but not to realize that if the above-mentioned nobleman had wanted to get rid of someone, he would not have resorted to the sewer rats of ra ’The Last Letter’ ’. It was something that Kathryna had already sensed but that Smiles did not hear because she truly believed in her new friends. That would be the last time Smiles would disobey her most faithful companion. When the night became dark enough, the three men who accompanied Smiles to the desolate clearing of the forest where the target's farm was to be found, tied a bag to his head after hitting it hard in the ribs. Darkness hovered over her. When she woke up, she couldn't even move. She was in a filthy cell with an intense smell of moisture. Kathryna was gone. They had taken it away. Smiles felt an enormous sadness and a feeling of loneliness as she had never experienced. Without her faithful friend, she could barely move. Without the rough touch of the skull she became that weak and sick girl who was in his desolate childhood. She remained in a disgusting corner of the cell. Without food. Sleepless. With drips of dry tears that reached her neck until the day the jailer arrived. The Last Letter betrayed the crimes of Smiles and so many others that it was not even possible that she had been there at that time. It mattered little. The sheriff did not hesitate to deliver a couple of gold coins to the mercenaries. Raised to the scaffold and with the rope around her neck about to hang in the void she could only think of one thing. It was not the prospect of his death, but that Kathryna hated her for ignoring her for the first time in her short life. The leader of the Last Letter was in the front rows watching with interest how his previous employee's rope was accommodated around his neck. Thin and rickety feet hung in the air after the nasty snap of vertebrae separating. As the last gesture; perhaps of sympathy, perhaps with the intention of seeking redemption for the death of that poor devil; He threw Kathryna at the foot of the unnamed pit where Smiles was buried. Years later with the arrival of the Plague and the Sylvannas rebellion that gave rise to the birth of the Forsaken, Smiles came back to life feeling Kathryna's viperine tongue in her ears. She embraced this new way of life relatively quickly. She became a devoted servant of the Dark Lady. Only she was above Kathryna's whispering voice because she had given her a second chance. Smiles never seemed to be affected by her new state in the least. Perhaps it was because at the time of his death she felt more alive than ever.... Category:Undead Category:Horde Category:Forsaken